JP-A-3-170464, JP-A-6-32785, JP-A-7-2803 and JP-A-7-215971 describe that certain sulfamoyl compounds have bactericidal activities.
Even the compounds described in the above-described early publications are unsatisfactory in potency and residual effectiveness, thus developments of more useful agricultural and horticultural fungicide have been desired.